Unattainable
by WhenDayMeetsDark
Summary: Leo Valdez always went after the unattainable; but maybe, just maybe, this time the unattainable can be attained after all. Slight Leo/OC Oneshot


**Hi, so another oneshot. Yeah, I know I've been posting things like crazy but I've had a lot of free time. My first Heroes of Olympus oneshot, in Leo's POV;. it's extremely short, and I sincerely hope it's not OOC but I'm afraid it might be. However, I hope you enjoy.**

_Gods there is no way this ship is going to be done in time if we don't get to work_, I thought as I rushed to Bunker 9. I really was in over my head, running the Hephaestus cabin, working on finding the limits and controlled my power over fire, and basically re-designing and building the shit but I wasn't about to admit that to myself. I forced myself to run as fast as I possibly could even though I was already out of breath. The designs for the ship (The news ones because let's face it, the original ones really were outdated) were clutched tightly to my chest as to make sure that they wouldn't go flying everywhere.

I felt a sudden pain when I collided with something and I fell to the ground, my designs falling out of my hands and all over the place. I rubbed my head and muttered "Shit."

"Oh Gods, I am _so_ sorry." I heard someone say and I saw hands frantically grabbing all of my designs. Within a few moments, a minute at the most, everything was in a neat pile and she - sounded female, anyway - was holding them out to me. I looked up to see a girl around my age with dark brown hair falling into her face, dark green eyes, and a slightly upturned nose on her knees still holding the papers out to me. As I took them an amused smile flashed across my face; her face was really elfish. Maybe she was a dryad.

"That's okay." I said standing up and taking the papers before offering her my hand. She took it and I got a better look at her and I decided that she couldn't be a dryad, seeing as she wasn't, well, tinted green. "I haven't seen you around camp before, you new?"

An annoyed look flashed across her face as she shrugged. "Nah, been here for about four years, but I'm a Hermes camper and people generally don't notice us unless we're pranking or stealing from them."

"Oh." I said, slightly embarrassed. She coughed lightly and cleared her throat before saying "Uh Leo? You're still holding my hand."

"Oh, sorry." I said dropping it immediately. "Wait; how did you know my name?"

She smirked and chuckled. "Everyone knows who you are, didn't you know that?"

I sighed. "Oh yeah, almost forgot; I'm that guy who's friends with the son of Jupiter."

She shook her head and smiled kindly. Man, she had a great smile. "No, you're Leo Valdez; the guy who went on a quest to save the Queen of the Gods, the guy who can turn almost any bad situation into a good one, the guy who can control fire. Don't let people classify you by who your friends are, because everyone's more than just that kid who's friends with that kid."

I looked at her in shock because, honestly, she was the only person who got that I was more than just that guy who's friends with the Son of Jupiter. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said, smiling. "Well...I'll see you around, okay."

My eyes flickered to hers for a moment before she looked away. "Alright."

She began to leave but before she could I called after her; "Hey! What's your name?"

She turned her head and yelled "Katrina Brian!" running like the wind she disappeared.'

I looked at my watch and began to run again but really my mind was a million miles away. Or, more accurately, however far away Katrina Brian is that would be where my mind was. This, in any case, is still farther away than my mind usually is. I couldn't seem to stop thinking about the daughter of Hermes and how she was seemingly the only one who understood that I was more than just some guy.

I got to Bunker 9 and entered it immediately going to where the parts for the cabins beneath the ship were assembled but even as my hands hovered over the tools neither my heart nor my mind were in it; I was still thinking about Katrina, wondering how I'd never noticed her before. I stood there for a moment, a smile playing on my face. I'd always wanted the unattainable, maybe because I was afraid of the commitment that comes with something that can be attained, but this time maybe reaching for something that I can actually have might not be so frightening after all.


End file.
